1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a phosphor composition for a display device. More particularly, embodiments relate to a phosphor composition for a display device having good brightness and color coordinate characteristics when realizing a stereoscopic image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stereoscopic image from a plasma display panel (PDP) may be realized by dividing 1 TV field (16.7 ms) into two subfields, respectively producing left and right stereoscopic images, and then projecting the stereoscopic images to left and right eyes of a user wearing goggles. Optical shutters may be mounted on the left and right sides of the goggles to project the selected stereoscopic image signal to both eyes of the user by connecting the left subfield and the right subfield.
The phosphor layers in the PDP for a stereoscopic image should have a lower decay time than that of a general PDP, because the conventional 1 TV field is divided in half to provide two subfields. Particularly, phosphors having a decay time of more than 4.0 ms may cause a crosstalk phenomenon, e.g., acquiring a left subfield image by the right eye, thereby remarkably deteriorating the resolution and distinction of a stereoscopic image.
A decay time of 5 ms or less may be required for a three dimensional (“3D”) PDP. In addition, when the PDP panel is used for a long time, a severe decrease in brightness may occur relative to the red and blue phosphors. Accordingly, a green phosphor having a short decay time may be required in order to realize a stereoscopic image.